


Try

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [61]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: September 9th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingMatt hadn’t been home in a week.





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> The consequences of a previous story, Even If It Would Save My Life, for a character I haven’t given much attention to, London "Lundie" Lawrence.

~September 9th, 1934~

* * *

His and Matt’s room felt empty in Matt’s absence. Their bed, colder.

Nights were spent awake, unable to sleep well in silence. None of the soft snoring he’d known since he was big enough to leave the crib. There was rarely a night that Matt wasn’t beside him, even after so many years. London hated the change just as he hated Matt being gone in the first place.

Lundie was lonely, but he was also panicked and afraid. Where was Matt? Why hadn’t he come home?

The cat being curled in the crook of his arm wasn’t enough to calm his fears just enough to let him sleep. Emmy made occasional sounds, and sometimes woke up to purr a little, like she knew Lundie needed comfort, but it wasn’t enough. 

It wouldn’t be enough until Matt was back beside him. At night, and always. When Matt came home, Lundie wasn’t going to let go of him for the longest time. 

“Emmy, Matt’s coming back, right? He’s just lost. He’s going to find his way home.” Lundie pulled Emmy closer, and she had no sorts of protest, and only curled in to be more comfortable. “Matt’s not dead.” 

For all the wishing in that statement, Lundie didn’t believe it. Something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure it’s a bit unusual to some people for 18 year old and 15 year old siblings to still share a bed. It's a sort of behavior that I'm familiar with, so I applied it with Lundie and Matt.


End file.
